zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
Trash Disposal Room
The Trash Disposal Room is an escape room that is found within the Fire fragment for D-Team. It contains an incinerator for disposing of garbage and other forms of waste. It is searched by Diana, Phi, and Sigma Klim. Layout The room is divided into the incinerator and the control room. The door to the incinerator is locked, with no visible keyhole, indicating the lock is possibly magnetic. Story Waking up in the room Items Gas torch Found in front of the incinerator window. Send it to Phi and have her use it on the thermometer. Toolbox Found in the shelf. For the Quest File, send it to Phi and have her unscrew it for a mini-game. Goggles Found inside the shelf. Used to see hidden objects that can't be seen in the light. Sigma refers to it as 'Augmented Reality'. Flathead screwdriver Found in the incinerator. Use it on the panel. The Screwdriver also needs to be weighed and is used to unlock the toolbox and the Revolver case. Screws Found after unscrewing the panel. Both screws need to be put on the scale. Coin Used to open the panel to the red button. Chained box This object falls to the ground after Sigma sits in the chair. It must be given to Phi so she can unscrew it and allow Diana to receive the revolver. Revolver Found inside of the chained box. It needs to be placed in the hole next to the chair to complete the escape room. Minigames Letter slider This minigame requires the player to swipe three sliders to correspond with the correct letters. A hint to the puzzle is found by looking at the trash sorting picture with the goggles. The solution is TIC. Chute This minigame requires Phi to weigh the two screws and the screwdriver on the scale inside the incinerator. The solution is 155g. Quest File/Toolbox Organizer For the optional Quest File, send the toolbox to Phi and have her open it with the screwdriver. This minigame requires the player to sort all the tools in the toolbox, so that they all fit within it. The blue X marks on all the tools must also touch a red X mark as well. If using the PC version with a controller, you must click with a mouse to rotate. Touching the tools on the 3DS and Vita versions allow you to rotate them. Decision Game Trivia * When Phi clicks on the "188 Pounds" plate in the incinerator, she has a conversation with Sigma in which we learn that he weighs about 188 pounds. This implies the chair is likely activated by weight, meaning Zero could guarantee that Sigma would have to be the one sitting in the chair for the Decision Game, even though Diana tries to sit in it as well. * Phi is a playable character in this escape room. She is able to investigate the inside of the incinerator. Humorous Quotes *Examine the trash organization poster, without the goggles: *: *Examine the goggles in your inventory: *: *Solve the sliders without the clue: *: *Examine the plate in the incinerator: *: *Examine the "188 pounds" sign: *: *Examine the button, once the cover is off: *: *As Phi, examine the chute after it's been opened: *: *Examine the button once Sigma is sitting in the chair: *: *Repeatedly examine Sigma in the chair, while holding the gun: *: *Examine Sigma in the chair, while wearing the goggles: *: *Examine the poster, once Sigma's in the chair: *: *If you click on Sigma's face: *: *If you click on Sigma's chest: *: *If you click on Sigma's hand: *: *If you click on Sigma's groin: *: Category:Locations Category:ZTD Locations Category:Escape rooms Category:ZTD escape rooms